


You Bore Me

by ardentmuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177066932896/32-and-36-with-tony-please-thank-you





	You Bore Me

Tony laid in bed checking his emails as he waited for you to return from the rest room. The bathroom had become your new best friend over the past few weeks. Morning sickness was a misnomer, Tony was learning. It was more like any time you did anything sickness. He wanted more than anything to make it better for you but no amount of antacids or ginger candies seemed to do anything. The only thing that seemed to make a difference was having food in your stomach at all times. Tony’s eyes left his phone for a moment to observe the bowl of berries he had brought up for you, hoping you could snack throughout the night to ease some of your pain.

You came into the bedroom in your adorably alluring sleep dress with a surprising bounce in your step. Tony smiled as you leaped into the bed, landing on your knees. His eyes racked over your body, landing on your stomach hidden under the soft fabric. He could see no difference yet but just knowing that life was beginning to form there had him completely consumed with love for you.

“Tony,” you whined, flopping down beside him. “Let’s do something!”

“Sweetheart,” he said, setting down his phone to look at you, “You need your rest. We could watch a movie maybe?”

You huffed and buried yourself in Tony’s shoulder. You shook your rump as you did so and Tony found that his eyes had trouble looking away. After a moment, he felt your breath on his neck. He drew his arms up to hold you as you squirmed.

“Can we stop with this whole, 'You need your rest,' b.s.? It’s a Friday night. It’s 8pm. Let’s do something.”

“So I can watch you puke in an alley instead of in our bathroom? No way.”

You pulled your head up and got on your knees to stare intently at your husband. His expression was not playful, but instead deadly serious.

“I love you,” you insisted, reaching for his hand, “I treasure you. And you bore me.”

Tony’s lips curled into a painfully seductive smirk.

“I bore you? I bore you with movies and cuddles and dinners and sex? And what exactly is it that you expect us to do, sweetheart? Eat sushi with a side of vodka while we huff paint fumes in a hot tub before heading out to the amusement park?”

You found yourself smiling at his words. As silly as Tony was being, he was right. You weren’t really that restricted at all. And plus, there were many, many ways to entertain yourself at home.

“I know you’re making fun of me,” you said as you lifted your body up to straddle his hips, “But that sexy voice is kinda getting me going.”

“Hmm,” Tony hummed as he leaned further into his pillow and reached his hands up to stroke at your thighs, “It seems my darling wife has found a way to kill the time this Friday evening. A cure for the boredom, perhaps?”

“Perhaps,” you teased. You rocked your hips forward so you could lean down and kiss Tony, taking his lower lip lightly between your teeth. He growled in response, like he always did, and you found yourself smiling into the kiss, amused at his passion for you.

“FRIDAY?” Tony asked into the air as he played with the hem of your dress, “Are the doors locked?”

“All doors to your and Mrs. Stark’s quarters are secured, sir.”

“Great,” Tony hummed. His hands slid under your dress to dance across your stomach, his new favorite part of your body.

When you leaned down to kiss him again, he stopped you.

“You did brush your teeth, right?”

You scrunched your nose in faux anger before grabbing his face with both hands. You kissed him with passion as you began to roll your body into him.

Yep, he could taste the mint.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177066932896/32-and-36-with-tony-please-thank-you


End file.
